Até que a Morte nos Una
by Anita Simons
Summary: Pela visão de Sirius Black


Oláa pessoaaal!

Nova fic, one-shot :) espero que vocês gostem, é da visão de Sirius Black!

; Enjoy, e comentem!

_Ave Maria gratia plena_

_Ave Maria, cheia de graça;_

Foi assim que tudo terminou. Naquela noite nublada e fria, a traição tão infeliz que tinha acontecido. Não podia acreditar, simplesmente não podia! Como aquele rato infeliz havia feito aquilo? E agora aqui estou, observando de longe o enterro de meus dois grandes amigos, James e Lily Potter. Não posso nem ao menos me juntar ao Remus para partilharmos dessa imensa dor que nos corroe por dentro, pois eu tenho certeza que já à essa altura eles pensam que eu sou o culpado, a troca entre mim e Peter não foi revelada, e somente nós quatro sabíamos. Remus deve estar me achando um monstro, que traiu seus próprios amigos em busca de poder... Mal sabe ele do que realmente aconteceu e que aquele que está de seu lado é um monstro e grande ator. Lágrimas de cobra, é isso que ele chora. Como eu fui estúpido... Maldita hora em que eu resolvi trocar e fazer de Rabicho o fiel do segredo... Eu teria morrido por James e Lily. Eles não mereciam isso. E agora Harry? Meu afilhado querido, o que será dele? Estou desolado.

Sirius observava de longe tudo o que acontecia, e morria de vontade de se aproximar, mas o receio foi maior. Porém, quando todos se retiraram, não aguentou e se aproximou do túmulo de ambos, e depositou um lírio branco, em sinal de que sentia muito.

Imediatamente sentiu seus olhos arderem e duas grossas e peroladas lágrimas escorrerem sucessivamente de seus olhos. Como aquela situação havia chegado ao extremo? Era impossível saber, e inaceitável...

Enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos, e partiu para fora daquele lugar tão calmo e misterioso, que era o cemitério. Foi até os destroços que sobraram da casa, mostrando sinais de grande luta. Percorreu com os olhos tudo que ainda estava por lá, jogado, quebrado, e irreconhecível. Achou uma fotografia de todos juntos e felizes, acenando persistentemente para quem quer que olhasse a foto. Imediatamente lembranças percorreram sua mente fazendo seu coração acalmar-se.

_Dominus tecum benedicta tu in mulieribus_

_O Senhor é convosco, Bendita sois Vós entre as mulheres;_

Não saberia dizer quando tempo fiquei aqui observando tudo que havia sobrado da casa antes dos Potter. A fotografia que achei, pareceu ser a única que sobreviveu, completamente intacta, como se esperasse ser resgatada quando cheguei aqui, após o cemitério. Ah, se eu soubesse.

Sirius saiu da casa levando aquela última lembrança de seus grandes amigos, que ele não fazia idéia, mas que daria toda força para continuar lutando e não desistir nunca.

Na mesma noite, tentou comunicar-se com Remus, mas não conseguiu. O amigo devia estar desolado, e completamente isolado, para que ninguém falasse com ele, de qualquer forma que fosse. Preocupo-se com a saúde de Moony, sabendo como as transformações o fazia sofrer, e agora mais ainda que havia perdido praticamente todos -ou pelo menos achava- os amigos.

E muito menos conseguiu se comunicar com aquele que havia traído sua confiança, sua amizade, deixando-o completamente perdido e sem chão. Passou a madrugada daquele dia sozinho, no relento, andando sem rumo pelas ruas, procurando em algum lugar uma paz que jamais seria encontrada. Vez ou outra gritava, ou chorava inconsolavelmente, até que veio a manhã e apesar de sentir-se cansado fisicamente, seu pscicológico não aceitava nenhuma parada e mantia-se completamente desperto.

_Et benedictus fructus ventris Jesus_

_E bendito é o fruto de vosso ventre Jesus._

Andava agora apressadamente em busca de algum lugar onde pudesse tomar um café bem forte, com o dinheiro que ainda estava em seu bolso, desde a noite anterior, quando havia saído com sua moto para comprar comida para a casa, que deparou-se com o desastre horrendo que estava acontecendo em Godric's Hollow. No fim acabou cedendo sua moto à Hagrid, que insistiu em levar o pequeno Harry para casa de seus tios distantes, ao invés de deixá-lo com Sirius. Aquilo ainda martelava em sua cabeça, mas abanando-a, afastou os pensamentos ruins, e entrando na lanchonete, pediu um café bem forte. Logo foi atendido, e logo tomou seu café, porém quando estava saindo da lanchonete, deparou-se com algo -ou melhor, alguém- que não esperaria ver tão brevemente...

-Ora ora, se não é o meu queridíssimo amigo Rabicho! Ou melhor...meu amigo traíra Pettigrew... - Sirius jogava todo sarcasmo e ironia junto de frieza, que podia.

-Si..Sirius... vocêe... por aqui!! Meu grande amigo.. que lástima, não é mesmo? Lily e James? - Peter já ía dando meia volta, mas Sirius correu até ele, impedindo sua passagem.

-Não se faça de tolo, Peter! Que de tolo você não tem nada! COMO PÔDE? Como você pôde fazer isso com seus amigos? - À essa altura a discussão dos dois já chamava bastante atenção dos trouxas que estavam passando por perto.

-Eu não.. não fiz... nada!! Sirius, eu não fiz nada!!! - Peter fazia menção de correr, mas Sirius o segurou fortemente pelo braço.

-Você não vai à lugar nenhum! Terá o que merece!!

Porém uma grande explosão se fez e por trás da cortina de fumaça que se formou, Sirius ria descontroladamente. Uma grande gargalhada que lembrava muito rosnados e ganidos de um cão. E quando a fumaça se dissipou, tudo o que havia sobrado era um homem estranho gargalhando freneticamente, corpos estendidos no chão, muitos gritos e um dedo perto do buero que havia na rua...

_Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus_

_Santa Maria, Mãe de Deus, rogai por nós pecadores;_

Não demorou muito para que vários policiais aparecessem e tentassem me conter, e me arrastar. É claro que logo em seguida, dezenas de bruxos apareceram, lançaram seus feitiços para alterar memória e imediatamente me mandaram para Azkaban, declarando me culpado por ter matado todos aqueles trouxas, e ter causado tamanha explosão. É claro que não havia sido eu, seria ridículo de minha parte. Eu estava ciente de minha inocência, mas sem provas, então fui levado mesmo assim, ao que seriam anos de tortura intensa. Porém, coisas aconteceram que eu jamais esperei que poderiam ter acontecido...

Quando me deparei com aquele jornal, e aquele rato estranhamente familiar no ombro daquele garoto de uma extensa família, não tive mais sombras de dúvidas... Isso não era um sentimento feliz, eu simplesmente sabia que era inocente, e talvez tenha sido isso que tenha me dado forças realmente no final das contas. Simplesmente transformei-me em minha forma animaga, e passei pelas grades, quando vieram deixar minha comida. Os dementadores não poderiam sentir minhas emoções em forma de animal, então passei facilmente, e nadei até chegar em terra firme. E foi aí que minha caçada começou.

Sirius logo conseguiu ir para Hogwarts, e iniciou sua caçada atrás de Pettigrew. Quando viu aquela foto no jornal, simplesmente compreendeu tudo que havia acontecido, e isso somente deu mais forças à ele para continuar. E conseguiu. Encontrou Peter, e ainda de quebra ganhou a antiga confiança de Remus nele. O reencontro com seu velho amigo Moony foi maravilhoso, sentiu-se revigorado, quando com breves olhares, entenderam-se, exatamente como nos velhos tempos. Além de finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, poder ver seu querido afilhado. Apesar do início mal entendido, tudo logo ficou bem, e tornaram-se amigos e confidentes.

_Nunc et in hora mortis nostrae_

_Agora e na hora de nossa morte;_

Agente sempre tenta fazer o melhor. Mas nem sempre dá resultados. Peter escapou e sempre escapará, até que o próprio Voldemort dê cabo na vida dele. Ele ainda pagará por todo sofrimento que nos fez passar. Bom, aqui estou, nesse momento, após quinze anos, de frente para um grande bonito jardim de Lírios. Brancos, Laranja, de todas as cores possíveis, que eu jamais imaginaria ver. E quem me espera logo à frente? James e Lily. É inacreditável! Sim, sinto muito por ter partido daquela forma brusca, deixando meu afilhado mais uma vez, porém sei que ele conseguirá seguir adiante, por que afinal de contas, seus pais jamais o deixaram sozinho, e agora tem mais eu para poder olhar por ele. Não que eu nunca tenha olhado por ele - por que apesar de ter estado preso por 13 anos eu jamais deixei de fazê-lo mesmo estando tão longe - mas agora poderei me juntar aos meus velhos amigos que tanto almejei ver. É... acho que eu fui daquela pra melhor -sem dúvidas nenhuma -, pra melhor.

_Amen._

_Amém._


End file.
